


Lost Heirs Adventuring Party! (Now With 100% More Magic!)

by Knave_of_Aces



Series: Lost Heirs [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup will kick your butt, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, its cool, no beta we die like my will to live, there's an airship later, with an airship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knave_of_Aces/pseuds/Knave_of_Aces
Summary: (Disclaimer: I suck at summaries, and writing in general. Do not expect quality content here.)In which Hiccup Haddock is chaotic, Elsa has big sister energy, Merida is a feral cat, and Rapunzel is just trying her best.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), they just babies people
Series: Lost Heirs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162586
Kudos: 10





	1. Dragon's Flight

As Gothi, village wise woman and shaman, raised her staff over his head, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third decided he was done. So, so done. Why, one might ask? Why is this young viking so jaded already? Didn’t he have a full life ahead of him killing dragons? Well, that was just it.

_ He had to kill a dragon. _

Gothi, for some god’s forsaken reason, had picked  _ him _ for the Dragon Killing. What the Hel was she thinking, picking the taking fishbone over the greatest warrior of his generation? He was completely unsuited to killing a dragon, the entirety of the first part of his life had proven that multiple times, even when you didn't take into account the fact that he managed to  _ accidentally _ cheat his way into first, (When you have a Deadly Nadder barreling at you with murderous intent, you use everything at your disposal, ok!) he was still the worst option!

No. He was done, he was not killing the gods be-dammed dragon. So he smiled a smile so fake he thought his face might crack, and walked out.

As soon as he was out of sight, he burst into a sprint. He ran faster than he ever really had before, aided by the fact that he’d left his shield behind in the ring. He reached the hill his father’s house stood on and bolted up the steps to his room. His panicking mind had compartmentalized enough that he was relatively calm as he surveyed the room. Didn’t he have a rucksack in here… there! He snatched the bag up and started packing.

_ Paper, sketches, more paper, books, ink, pencils, smithing tools that are in here to keep the twin’s away from them, my clothes…  _ He thought, carefully stuffing clothing around his sketches of an improved tail for Toothless. Just as he finished, he heard a pounding at the door.

_ And that’ll be Astrid, here to kill me for taking her spot. Wonderfull.  _ He thought sarcastically as he climbed out the window towards the forest and more importantly, Toothless. He hit the ground with a hopefully inaudible thump, and took off in a dead sprint for the woods. He entered the treeline and imperceptibly relaxed, not slowing down. Here, he knew better than anyone. He'd practically raised himself here, since his father couldn’t be bothered with him.

Really, the only person in that town that really cared about him was probably Gobber, cranky blacksmith that he was, at least he attempted to keep Hiccup safe, make sure he was fed, unlike his father. God, sometimes he hated Stoick the Vast. Some days he wished he had no father, that Stoick had no relation to him beyond “Chieftain of Berk”. Maybe that would hurt less, because then at least being ignored would make sense. 

He shook his head as he ran, and reached up to wipe tears. Where had those come from?

He glanced behind him, and smiled when he saw no flashes of blond and heard no screams of rage. Good, Astrid hadn’t followed him. He slowed to a jog as he neared the cove. Sliding down the steep path, he reached the bottom quickly.

A triangular black head lifted as he came to a stop, and he was bowled over by an enthusiastic night fury.

“Hey bud!” Hiccup crowed, scratching at the backs of Toothless’s ear flaps. He completely relaxed as he and Toothless tussled. No-one could hurt him here, not right now. Hiccup had a best friend, and this one wouldn’t abandon him when things got tough.

Sometimes Hiccup wondered if it was a little sad that he understood dragons better than humans, but at this point, he was rather of the opinion that humans were overrated. Speaking of...

He sighed as he remembered why he’d come here in such a hurry.

“Yeah, I’ve got some maybe-bad news. We've gotta leave. They want me to kill the dragon, and I won’t, for obvious reasons. So. We’re leaving, taking a little vacation! Forever.” 

Toothless narrowed his eyes and growled, but Hiccup knew it wasn’t at him.

“Yeah bud, I know.” He said. “Humans are dumb, there’s not much we can do about it. So, you feel up for a flight far, far away from here?”

Toothless crouched down and chirped in assent, purring as Hiccup swung himself into the saddle. They launched into the air, and Hiccup's whoop of happiness was indistinguishable from Toothless’s bark of joy. 

As Hiccup and Toothless faded into a speck on the horizon, a blonde viking watched in betrayal before sprinting back to Berk.

There was something the Chief needed to know.


	2. Runaway Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida runs away.

Merida DunBrock laid in her bed, staring at the intricately carved ceiling.

Married. Her mother wants her to get married.

She’d always hated the thought of marriage. It never made sense to her. Why would you get married when friendships were just as fulfilling and better overall?

Less parchmentwork, certainly.

Besides, she’d never like the idea of tying herself down like that. What if, even if she did love someone like that, what if someone came along that she loved just as much, or more?

But, Merida couldn't think of a way out of it. There was no convincing her mother, of that she was certain. Her father would follow her mother, as he always did in the important things. If she stayed here, she would be married, no if ands or buts about it.

_ If she stayed. _

And there was the thought she’d been dodging all night. She didn’t have to stay. She could leave, run into the woods, maybe hide in Corona. She thought she’d make a pretty good adventurer, all things considered.

Fuck it.

Merida bolted up and started packing. Strong clothing, warm and layerable. She dressed in a tunic and a pair of breeches and boots she’d stolen from a page, slung her sword and bow across her shoulders, and snuck out of her room.

_ Am I really doing this? _ She thought as she snuck into the kitchen, filching cheese, bread and apples, among other things.

She was almost free, but just as she was leaving, she came face to face with the triplets.

She stared at them.

They stared at her.

She held a finger to her lips and reaching to her left, handed them each a pastry.

They nodded and slunk away in that entirely silent manner only they seemed to pull off. Breathing out, Merida snuck out to the stables.

“Hey boy, want tae go for a ride?” she crooned to her horse, Angus. He whickered, blowing air into her hair. She smiled and mounted him, walking quietly out of the courtyard. She eventually made it to the dirt road outside the castle, and picked up the pace into a trot. As the castle fell away from sight, she thought.

_ Do I really want to do this? Mother can’t be that bad, can she?  _

Merida remembered being tired to a chair and forced to write with her right hand, after telling Mother she did better with her left.

She remembered mother smacking her hands when she messed up on the harp.

She remembered being denied dinner after upsetting a cup of wine on her mother’s blue dress.

She remembered almost becoming friends with a thin boy from a country to the north, but being dragged away scolded because ladies did not associate with young men.

She remembered the worst day of her life, when her mother took her bow, and threw it in the fire. Now it was as ruined as their relationship, charred and in pieces in her pack.

Merida decided she was glad she left.

But these thoughts got her nowhere, so she started Angus into a gallop. Soon, she was galloping through the woods, blitzing past her archery targets. She pulled Angus up at the Standing Stones, and dismounted.

“Go on home, boy.” she murmured, shooing Angus away. He looked at her in confusion, before shrugging as a horse does, and ambling back towards the castle. If he kept walking, he’d be back by morning.

Merida DunBrock watched her last connection to her kingdom walk away, and she had never felt freer.


	3. Tower Escape

Rapunzel was lonely. She had been lonely for a very long time now, and upon reflection, she didn’t think she liked it. She had never even spoken to anyone other than Mother, and if she was being perfectly honest, Mother wasn’t very good at conversation. In fact, all Mother ever seemed to do was make her sing, and talk about herself, which seemed selfish to Rapunzel.

Though, she didn’t know much, Mother told her that all the time. 

Then again… could someone who didn’t know much paint things like she did? Could someone who didn’t know much read as well as she could?

Rapunzel didn’t think so. But if Mother was wrong, and Rapunzel did know things, what if Mother was wrong about the outside being dangerous? After all, she couldn't really know about what Rapunzel felt, and maybe if she did, she’d let Rapunzel out, just a little bit. 

That sounded reasonable, right? She’d go right back up, she just wanted to touch the grass. She wouldn't even leave the clearing!

Mind made up, she hooked her hair over the window, and  _ leaped _ .

Screaming in joy, she fell down the tower, hair glinting in the sun. She slowed herself as she reached the bottom, and hovered over the ground. Tentatively, she reached a foot out and stepped on the grass.

It was  _ soft _ , but also  _ poky _ , at the  _ same time _ ! She hadn’t even known that was possible!

Trepidation forgotten, the twelve year old Rapunzel ran shrieking around the clearing. She’d hadn’t had this much fun in like, ever! There was a pond, with lily pads and real frogs! Well she’d known that, she could see it from the tower, but still! And on the back of the tower there were moonflowers! That explained where Mother got them.

For some reason, the fact that Mother hadn’t even put effort into getting her flowers made her sad.

But that didn't matter, because that was a  _ fox oh my god.  _ She knelt down, doing her best to keep her excitement contained, and held her hand out to the fox. It crept closer, before trotting right into her arms. She nearly squealed in excitement, before she noticed it was hurt.

“Oh poor dear, let me help with that.” She crooned, petting the fox’s head. Holding the fox with one arm, she grabbed a lock of hair and wrapped it around the fox’s hurt paw.

“Flower, gleam and glow,” She sang, “Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine.”

Her hair glowed gold, lighting up the dusk faded clearing, and the fox jumped out of her arms with a happy bark, trotting off.

She waved as they left, smiling. She had helped someone besides Mother! If things like that could happen, then the world couldn’t be that bad, could it?

And then the tell tale call of Mother Gothel rang around the clearing, shattering her thoughts.

“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”

Rapunzel froze. 

No.

No, no, no, no she’d catch her and hurt her hands again, Rapunzel needed her hands, she needed them and if Gothel took away her hands again she couldn’t paint, and if Rapunzel couldn't paint she would go mad.

Rapunzel ran, gathering her hair as she did. There was a reason her hands were scarred, and it wasn’t because of an accident with a poker.

_ “Rapunzel! What is this?!” _ The voice of Mother Gothel rang through Rapunzel's ears, her voice the day she had realized that Gothel was not as kind as she appeared.

~~~

_ “Rapunzel! Get in here!” Rapunzel edged her way into the room, hands behind her back. _

_ “You painted my room, you foolish girl! I give you everything and this is how you repay me?!” Gothel screeched at Rapunzel. She grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her down the hall. Entering the living room, she dragged Rapunzel next to the fireplace, and  _ **_shoved her hands in_ ** _. _

_ Rapunzel screamed in pain as her hands blistered, palms scarring as her magic frantically worked to heal the damage as it was being made. _

_ Gothel spoke from above where Rapunzel lay on the tile, clutching her hands. _

_ “Remember darling,  _ **_Mother knows best_ ** _.” _

_ ~~~ _

Mother had burned her, and Rapunzel couldn’t let her do it again.

So she ran, branches smacking her face, and nearly tripping over rocks in her path.

After what felt like forever, she slowed, her tired arms dropping the weight of her hair. It was late now, and Rapunzel simply dropped on her pile of hair, curled in the roots of a tree.

As she nodded off, she realized she was free, and she wasn’t going back. And Rapunzel smiled.


	4. Frozen Shackles

Elsa of Arendelle sat on a window seat, staring out at a Summer Festival in full swing. She remembered going to those, before this. She would dance in the square with her sister and the other children, laughing in the summer sun that always left her nose and ears pink, never tanning her like the others.

God, Elsa missed her sister. Anna was the fire to her ice, she helped when the cold got to be too much, when snowstorms started because of her tantrums, Anna calmed her better than even her parents.

Then the incident happened. Now Anna doesn't remember playing with Olaf or sledding down the castle stairs. She’d forgotten the one thing that brought them together, and despite it being necessary, it still hurt, burning like fire in her chest. 

But Elsa still remembered, remembered shooting them both around on ice slick floors, turning the Great Hall into an indoor ice rink, running around giving the paintings frosty mustaches. Her father had hated when they did that, but mother would help hide them so even weeks later, there would still be mustachioed paintings infuriating her father, who would inevitably break down in laughter when he found the portrait of his grandfather twirling an impressive hoarfrost mustache.

She missed her sister, and she missed the outside. She was afraid, not of her powers, she had never been afraid of her powers, but she feared that she would become detached, up here in her high cold tower, far, true, from anywhere where she could hurt someone, but also far from warmth and love. 

She’d wanted to go adventuring, before the incident. Wanted to go out and see the world before taking the crown, to come into power with experience and not naivety. To explore reaches no one else had, and most importantly, to help people who had nobody else to turn to.

That chance was gone now, right?

Right?

In theory, she could hop out the window right now, make an ice bridge to the ground and leave. Nothing stopped her except… 

Anna. 

If she left, she'd probably lose any chance of seeing Anna, or her parents again.

But Anna, though she loved her dearly, didn’t remember what made Elsa who she was anyway. 

Elsa slowly stood up from the window seat, and found her blue messenger bag. She packed a change of clothes, and the food she’d been unwittingly hoarding, as she hadn’t really had much of an appetite lately. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and stepped onto the window. Frost lept from her fingertips and trailed patterns of ferns as she snapped off the lock.

It had been so long since she had deliberately used her powers, it felt like coming home.

She stepped onto the window seat, flung the window open, and breathed her first breath of fresh air in nearly a year.

She edged around the small decorative ledge until she was away from the eyes of the main square, and carefully slipped down until she was able to hang by her fingertips on the ledge, her feet brushing the roof. Then, she slid down the pale blue tiles of the roof and extended her slide with ice until she hit the ground in the empty stable courtyard. The horses stamped at her intrusion, but that appeared to be all she had alerted.

Sneaking out the back entrance was easier than she expected, but she supposed everyone was at the Festival. She paused for a moment as she had an idea. It was probably a bad idea, but she seemed to be on a roll of those today, so she might as well go all in.

Carefully walking to the castle treasury, she slipped past the guards by shooting a small blast of ice at a vase across the hall, causing them to investigate the noise. She walked into the room and surveyed the treasure. She left the piles of coins alone, she wasn’t about to steal that from her people, but her eyes did land on another prize. 

Her crown. It had been made when she was born, and looked a little big even as she picked it up now. Underneath it was a simple dagger. Why was it in the treasury? Elsa had no idea, but it seemed useful, so she picked it up and stowed it in her bag next to her crown.

The guards had probably come back by now, so she looked for another avenue of escape. There! A window, again. She snuck out the window, landing this time on the outside roof. Sliding off it, she landed outside the castle.

She stared at the smallest of the ships she had found at the docks. Could she even steer this with just her and her limited number of hands?

She smacked herself on the forehead as she remembered that she had incredibly useful ice powers, unmoored the ship, mentaly apologising to whoever’s boat this was as she did so, and created a frosty wind to propel herself away from shore.

As the Kingdom of Arendelle faded from view, Elsa, for the first time in a very long time, felt free.


	5. Finding Home

Hiccup was tired. He and Toothless had been flying for hours, trying to get as far away from Berk as possible. They’d passed over several islands that could have served well as bases, just because they were too close to Berk or another viking civilization. Maybe they should have stopped at the last one, the risk would have been minimal…

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted by Toothless, who had suddenly stopped.

“Whoa bud, what's going… Oh.” Hiccup stared at the wall of fog in front of him. This was known as Hel’s Barrier, the wall of storm that kept the Barbaric Archipelago from, well, everyone else. It only had one break in it, Trader’s Pass, which allowed Berk to do business with the mainland countries like Corona and Dunbrock.

They were nowhere near Trader’s Pass. Stormfront stretched for miles in every direction, with no break in sight. Flying through it would be incredibly dangerous, and probably get them killed.

But if they got through, they’d be almost entirely free. There’d still be merchants that could repot back to his father, but that could take weeks.

Determination resolved, he leaned down and murmured in Toothless's ear,

“Well Toothless, let's go. Once more unto the breach, and all that.”

They dove headfirst into the storm, winds buffeting them from all sides. Struggling to maintain a straight line, they were caught in a swirling vortex. Eventually, the winds were too strong and Toothless simply gave up. Clinging to his back, Hiccup didn’t blame him. He scrunched his eyes closed and prayed to Thor that they both survived.

After what felt like an eternity of wind, rain, and lightning that was too close for comfort, they came out into sunlight. Toothless, now even more exhausted, barely lifted his head to look around. 

Hiccup, equally tired and windblown, guided them both down to the sea stack below them.

Collapsing on the ground in what was only a step above a crash land, Hiccup rolled out of the saddle and onto the ground, both boy and dragon falling asleep nearly immediately.

A long, long time later, both dragon and boy woke up to aches and pains from sleeping in a crash position. 

“Urgg… Toothless?” Hiccup groaned. The wings around him shifted in response, before they moved out of the way entirely. Hiccup was treated to a perfect view of a very disgruntled Night Fury. Toothless snorted air into Hiccups face in annoyance. Shifting into a sitting position under Toothless, Hiccup prepared to apologize.

“Yeah bud, I'm sorry about that. It was dumb, I know. But we came out the other side, and this seems like a good spot, if that helps?”

Toothless shook his head in fond exasperation, before setting his head on Hiccup's tousled brown mess.

Hiccup stared out at the cluster of five or six sea stacks towering out of the water, before voicing his thoughts. 

“Yeah… That cave over there looks pretty good. If we can get our hands on some wood and rope, we could connect the stacks too! That stack over there is real shiny, I wonder if it’s got iron ore in it? That could be useful, I could set up a forge over there, I think. I wonder if…” Hiccup rambled, ideas raging in this head like the storm they had just escaped.

Toothless listened to his boy talk, sounding happier that he had ever been before, and Toothless was glad they had left.


	6. Red Hair and Sunshine

Merida Dunbroch was lost. This was an odd occurrence, because she had basically grown up in these woods, and yet here she was, lost as any foreigner. Wandering along the deer trail she had found, she saw something strange. Was this… hair? A long string of blond hair lead into the brush. That was not normal. 

Merida followed the hair into the bushes for a long way. She was rather amazed at the length of it, and at how clean it was despite laying on a forest floor. Eventually, she reached the end of it, a pile that looked to be covering something. Merida knelt down next to the pile, and pushed it to the side.

It was a girl! She wore a purple dress of Coronan satin, entirely unsuited for a trek through the woods. She appeared to be solidly asleep. She looked to be about twelve, a couple years younger than Merida.

The girl opened her eyes as Merida stared at her, making eye contact.

“Oh, Hi! Who are you? My name is Rapunzel, what's yours?” the girl chattered, smiling at Merida, who was reminded strongly of sunshine.

“Umm, Im Merida, I suppose. Why are ye sleeping in the roots of a tree?”

The girl seemed to deflate at the mention of her situation. 

“Oh. that. My… mother, I suppose, though it feels wrong to call her that. I'm running so she won't hurt my hands again. If she hurts my hands, I can't paint.” Rapunzel frowned at her own situation.

“My mother wasn’t very nice either.” Merida blurted. “She tried tae make me get engaged so I could be married in a few years.”

“Well that doesn't sound very nice!” exclaimed Rapunzel, who had moved into a sitting position.

“I think you should get married when you feel like it, not when your mother tells you to.”

“Right?!” Merida said. “ And for the record, I think your mother is really mean fer burning your hands. Are they ok?”

“Yeah, they're fine.” Rapunzel said sheepishly. “I have magic hair.”

“Magic hair?” Merida raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Magic hair. I can heal things with my hair, wanna see?” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“Yeah, actually, I scraped mah arm on the way here.” Merida said, holding out her arm. Rapunzel grabbed it and wrapped her hair around it, before singing

“Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.”

As she sang, her hair lit up with gold, and Merida felt a warmth in her arm. Rapunzel removed her hair, and lo and behold, Merida’s scrape was gone.

“Woah…” Merida breathed, examining her arm.

“Cool, right?” said Rapunzel.

“That is really awesome! Do you have tae sing when you do it, or…” Merida questioned, voraciously curious about Rapunzel’s power.

“Well, i've always sung when I heal, cause that's what Mother told me to do, but I'm not sure I actually have to.” Rapunzel mused.

After a long pause, Merida spoke.

“Do you want tae travel with me? We both have nowhere tae go and I think you're pretty cool. Also your magic hair is useful.”

Rapunzel gasped “I'd love to travel with you! I have no idea where I am, Mother never let me leave the tower, but I’ll help however I can!”

Merida smiled as she got to her feet. She held out a hand to Rapunzel.

“Well, let's get going then, shall we?” Merida said, helping the other girl to her feet.

“Wait, did you say tower?”

~~~

As two girls walked along a forest path, an old, old woman in the bushes behind them quietly cackled “Chaos! Chaos! Hehehehe….”

~~~

  
  


As Merida and Rapunzel walked, they talked.

“So, you're saying that your mother supposedly found ye in the woods and locked you in a tower to ‘keep ye safe’ from the outside world?” Merida said incredulously.

“Yeah? I mean it's a little weird, but doesn't everyone have a weird mom?” Rapunzel was confused.

“No, Punzie, that's very not normal, and really bad.” Merida deadpanned, staring at Rapunzel in disbelief.

“Did you just call me Punzie?” Rapunzel said, smiling at the fact that her first friend had a nickname for her. 

“Should I not? If ye don't like it I could not.” Merida said nervously. She’d never really had a friend before, so she didn’t quite know how to act around one.

“No, no it's fine, I really like it!” Rapunzel rushed, trying to assuage Merida’s fears.

“Oh, ok.” Merida smiled.

They fell into a companionable silence, walking along the forest floor, sunlight catching on Rapunzel's hair. Wait…

“Punzie, ye do know that your hair is dragging?” Merida pointed out, gesturing to the hair trailing behind them.

“Oh! I guess that's leaving a pretty obvious trail, huh? But there's so much, I'm not sure how to fix it?” Rapunzel had stopped and stared at the hair trail behind her. 

“We could cut it?” Merida put forward, to a gasp from Rapunzel.

“No!” She shrieked. “I lose my powers when people cut my hair!”

“Oh, ok then.” Merida said, oblivious to Rapunzel's freakout. “I guess we could braid it, then?”

“Braid?” Rapunzel asked. “What’s that?”

Merida looked at her in shock.

“Sit down, Let me show you” she said, shoving the other girl to the ground and walking away to gather the hair.

One thick braid crown, a myriad of braids within other braids, and a great deal of exclamations from Rapunzel later, the mound of hair was corralled into a long, thick braid down Rapunzel's back, just missing the ground.

“By the gods, you hae a lot of hair!” Merida whooshed, sighing her words with a wumph. Rapunzel laughed, dancing in a circle, enjoying the fact that she could move without tripping.

“It's good your hair seems tae be self cleaning, cause I'm not doing tha again for awhile.” Merida said in amusement, as Rapunzel continued to celebrate. She looked up at the sky. She could just see the sun, which was setting now.

“Hey Punzie” she called to the other girl who had wandered away in her excitement. Rapunzel looked back, before racing to Merida’s side.

“Whats up, Meri?” Rapunzel smiled, bounding in place.

“We should stop for the night, it's getting dark. Can you sleep in a tree?”

“Ummm” Rapunzel responded. “I'm not sure, but I can try!”

“Well alright then. Up we go!” Merida grinned, before swinging herself into a nearby tree, pulling Rapunzel up shortly after.

They both ended up in the crook of a tree branch, about halfway up. Merida had tied them there with the rope in her pack. As they drifted off, Rapunzel watched the stars come out, and was happier than she had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. Im just going to let you know that I have no idea what I'm doing. I have never written a multi chapter fanfic like this, and this is my second fanfic ever, so please don't crucify me if I mess up. Also, I have a terrible memory, and procrastination issues, so while I will try to update at least once a week, thats probably not going to happen. Thank you for reading anyway!
> 
> -Knave
> 
> Edit: So, I was trying to alternate focus characters in a pattern, but that has fallen apart, soooo... sorry? ┐('～`;)┌


End file.
